A Change of Heart?
by CardofSpades
Summary: Leiko never had a choice in life she was to become a marine no matter what but when she meet Luffy and Ace will her mind be turned around or will she stay a marine? just read i was never good at summaries the story is much better T for cussing i guess OCxAce
1. Chapter 1

**A**_** change of heart?**_

The sun had just begun to rise; the soft oranges and reds had also begun to penetrate through the deep blues of the night sky.

Rolling over I spied the clock on the desk besides my bed it read 6:30AM "Crap!" I yelled and jumped out of the bed looking franticly around " man this is bad I'm late" I ran into my bathroom and started to brush my hair and put on my pants not bothering with my shirt (I was wearing a tan top) I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door only to collide with Tashigi.

"Sorry Tashi-chan, how are you?" I asked trying to sneak past her.

"I'm doing well what are you doing up, Leiko?" asked Tashigi squinting at the vase of flowers beside my cabin door.

"Tashi-chan put your glasses on I'm over here, and I'm up because I've heard about the buffet the chef was making and I'm hungry" I whined backing away from her a bit.

Tashigi faced me her glasses actually on her face "Y-you don't want to do that." She stuttered pushing me back in my room "I'll bring you some food okay, so what do you what?"

I eyed her suspiciously then shrugged it off "It's just Tashigi being Tashigi" I thought "umm can I have everything there but leave of the olives, okay thanks a bunch" I pushed her out of my cabin "Don't forget my drink" I smiled the most sweetest smile I had and shut the door.

I slide down the door and curled up in a small ball "god I hate my life" I thought trying to think positive- failing horribly at that I sighed I haven't been out of this room for the past few weeks and I swear I was starting to get cabin's fever. Mostly I was attacked every time I walked out of my room so I really was afraid for going outside of the room that I called mine.

"Hey did you fall asleep in front of the door again, Leiko?" I grumbled a little before speaking, my voice spoken with uninterested "What do you want Ace?"

"Nothing just wanted to see my favorite buddy on this ship" he spoke this with a flirtatious grin on his face.

"I thought Smoker was your favorite on this ship" I commented uncurling I and sitting crisscross (apple sauce)

"Ok my favorite "girl" buddy, how's that?" he shifted his weight so he was properly standing on the scorched floor smiling.

"You know Ace your smile is becoming really annoying"

"You know you like it almost as much as you love me"

"Oh and on that note would it kill you, to once in a while at least call me your girlfriend" A slight blush crossed Ace's cheeks "No not until you quit your job here and become a pirate with me…Please~." The last part was just annoying. I sighed, really I thought about becoming a pirate but then again I really never had a choice. Ace took my silence as a NO; it was his turn to sigh, "Well then you know where to find me when you change your mind." And with that he was gone, for now.

I sat there for a moment pondering whether I should or shouldn't take up on Aces offer. We'd been friends since I could remember, and we told each other everything. I even remember when we promised we'd be there for each other forever, I wonder if he remembers that promise, I sighed once more before packing up; I'm taking Ace up on his offer.  
I only took the most important things like clothes, hair brush, my goggles (which were on my head at the moment, my blanket, and two bottles of sake. I was all ready to go until I heard knocking at my door. I sighed, there's always a catch I thought as I opened the door to a fidgeting Tashigi and a cart full of food, 'well there's always time for food right'.

"Um here you are." Tashigi said pushing the cart towards me.  
I caught it before she could enter my room, "thanks Tashigi ill send the cart back when I'm done ok. She nodded before walking out; I pulled the cart in and started eating my favorites with much gusto then pushing the rest on the floor. Hm…this thing has wheels and might be able to help; I felt an evil smirk creep up on my face before grabbing my bag and pushing the cart out the door while riding on top.

"Wooaahhhhoooo!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, every marine on the ship moved as the cart zoomed down the halls, the turns were hard but I managed it was when I got to the stairs I knew I'd have to run from here.  
"Almost there", I thought running towards the life boats, I jumped in one making it instantly fall into the ocean, I set the sails and off I went, I saw a few marines one being Tashigi stare in shock as I went, I just smirked and saluted with two fingers before turning and sailing off.

I sighed as the last few rays of light give way to the darkness, there was no moon or wind I was in a rut and I was bored to death so instead of doing what normal people do and try to get out of the rut that I was in, I leaned on my arm and closed my eyes remembering the good days when it seemed like I could do anything.

**~Flashback~**

I laughed mostly because of what Luffy was doing with chopsticks, but also because Ace had fallen asleep in his food face down, he woke up a few minutes after but seeing the rice stick to his face with the sauce, I couldn't stop laughing and doubled over holding my stomach.  
"what!?" he asked curiosity in his voice but still I couldn't answer and all I could manage to do is wheeze a little before laughing ten times as hard.  
"Eh…Ace I think you feel asleep in your food again", Luffy said probably saying it with a straight face because he had no idea what was going on but I couldn't see with the tears running down my face I was laughing that hard.  
"S-Shut up", Ace said wiping his face, but I continued to laugh "Stop laughing!" I calmed down enough to see that his face was red with embarrassment.  
"I-I'm so-sorry", I said after catching my breath and sitting back in my chair to finish my dinner still snickering at times.

After dinner we when for a walk in the woods, telling stories of what we did today before meeting in the park when we found a tree, a BIG tree, very tall and probably very think.

"I bet I can climb that tree farther then you two," Luffy challenged, already using his rubber powers to lift him up to a branch and then another. I scoffed, "bet you can't, rubber boy! I'm a ninja remember!" I started climbing catching up to Luffy in no time before Ace yelled, "Hey don't leave me out of the fun!

I lost then somewhere in the leaves and branches, I sat down letting me bare feet dangle, I never really liked shoes what was the point if your feet where going to get dirty anyways. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander before someone almost pushed me out of the tree; I jumped and grabbed their arm, which was Aces'. I let go and smacked him in the back of the head, "what the hell was that for idiot."  
he snickered "because you zone out too much"  
"I could have fallen out of the tree and died!"

"But you didn't"

"Well you still scared me so you have to make it up" I said crossing my arms.

"by doing what?," he said, I could tell by the way his breathing quickened that he was wondering what he was going to have to do."

I thought for a minute, I had used all of my actually punishments and the others were perverted as hell so there was only one thing I was going to get him to do. "I want a kiss." I said nervously,

I think he was thinking of other tortures I was going to do to him because he keep saying no please anything but that, until he suddenly stopped "wait what?!, he said shocked that that was his punishment, that's all I have to do."  
I nodded slowly before looking at him with a straight face, unless you want a different punish—," I was cut off my Ace crashing his lips onto mine, it was sloppy and probably not like the ones I've read in books, but it was the best feeling in the world, until he pulled back and said "you should use that punishment more often." He smiled and I smiled back before punching his arm, "idiot."  
Luffy found us and we got out of the tree and walked back to dadan's place.

**~End Flashback~**

A slight breeze made me open my eyes and jump to get the sails out and going, I yawned again for the fifteenth time this night I had no idea where I was going or what I was doing but I knew one thing, I was lost for good I was never good with directions. Well I better sail West for now see if theres an island.

* * *

_**What did you think? Review plz!?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**~Recap~**

A slight breeze made me open my eyes and jump to get the sails out and going, I yawned again for the fifteenth time this night I had no idea where I was going or what I was doing but I knew one thing, I was lost for good I was never good with directions. Well I better sail West for now see if theres an island.

**~End Recap~**

I walked down the people filled streets, first wondering where I was and next drooling over some wonderful scent "yum." I was glad that I had found an island since if I had sailed East I probably would have died of dehydration. Someone bumped into me, "Hey watch it!" He yelled at me. I turned to see a idiot, not too tall blond hair slicked back, a tooth pick he was rolling in his fingers, He had a black pinstriped suit on. "Oh nevermind, whats a babe like you doing here?" He asked, I frowned _'Idiot, wait I could use this to my advantage."_ I thought. "Maybe I was waiting for some handsome fella to bump into me." I smiled and flipped my hair back.

He smirked _"eww Gross."_ even his teeth were yellow. "Well babe, how bout I treat you to some dinner, and than how about you treat me to a little something something." I faked a grin, "Hehe, sure." It was my only choice, I was starving. I knew how to play this card, I've played it...a lot."

**~Flashback~**

"Thank you Ace, that was really delishih." I giggled taking a sip of the water. I looked around seeing the perfect route to run out. Apparently Ace had also seen it because he kicked me from under the table. "You ready?" He asked. I nodded and on the count of three we ran.  
"YOU BRATS GET BACK HERE!" we laughed at the enraged man.

**~End Flashback~**

I followed him into a fancy looking restaurant, The first thing I starting looking for was some kind of exit. There was an open window about three tables from where we were sitting. Bingo.  
He ordered some fancy looking dish for himself while I ordered a simple set of ribs and pasta with sauce. We also had bread sticks and salad. _Hmpft I wonder if I could shove another forkful of food in my mouth? _I thought chewing my food. He looked at me weirdly. _ 'Never seen a girl eat this much have you? Bastard.'  
_

I finished before he could even finish half of his meal, "Well darling." I started sarcastically "This was a wonderful meal, but it seems I must be going." I smirked before bolting towards the window Knocking down a waiter carrying wine glasses.  
"Sorry!" I yelled jumping out the window and dropping down two feet. I stood there slightly stunned by the sheer force of the impact. _'Shit should have rolled. Guess this happens when you haven't done it in a while.' _After fighting off that little mishap. I took a turn down an alley and ended going past the docks. I could still hear yelling behind me. Damn these people don't know when to give up! I spotted a flash of orange and I turned to see Ace.  
"Oh hey man nice to see you again." I said quickly "You wanna talk you better find me in a few." I laughed at his shocked expression before running off again. Damn Damn Damn. I'm Stupid.

* * *

I sat on top of a roof watching people down below. The restaurant owners and the man who had 'Given' me the free meal had given up so now I was free do as I please. I giggled at the thought of them running around searching for me, _'I may be rusty on this whole dine and run, and running all together but I must say, I do miss the life of freedom.'_

"This city is amazing is it not?" I turned my head at the new voice.  
"Yeah, Ace. The best."

"So you gave up and decided to start anew." He asked sitting down next to me.  
"Yep, I figured for once you were right, the marine life isn't for me I like justice as much as the next guy but I think I like causing mischief is better for my soul." He laughed at my statement.

"It was hard to find you actually, you sure know where to hide." I snorted.  
"I'm on the highest building on the top, you should know me by now I like high places." I nudge him with my elbow he nudge me back with a little more force.

A moment of silence.  
"So what will you do now Leiko."

"Nothing, I will take what I need and get the hell out, I don't want to be tied down to just one crew." He laughed as I threw my hands up in the air, slightly angered at his question.  
"OK so not being tied down is one...so I think you should be introduced to my captain than!" He sounded excited.

"Maybe." I answered him sighing.

"but we can do it later if you want..." He looked down sheepishly at me. I couldn't help but smile. _ 'Such a child sometimes.' _  
"Alright..." I answered slowly tired from the running today, I rested my head on his shoulder.  
I felt him nod. "So you miss me?" I asked yawning slightly.  
"Only if you missed me."

"If I said I did will you shut up and let me sleep?"  
"Maybe."  
"Than I did."  
"Good because I missed you also."  
I chuckled before drifting into a light sleep.

* * *

**Welp Heres a chapter of a story I had given up on, I only restarted because my friend ((Who is a diehard One Piece fan)) demanded that I create another chapter.**


End file.
